


Mindless Entertainment

by Contrary_Mary



Category: Jacksepticeye- Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Brainwashing, Denial, Dildos, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrary_Mary/pseuds/Contrary_Mary
Summary: Anti hypnotizing Jackieboy to be his perfect pet





	Mindless Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is tagged correctly, if not I'm sorry.  
> This isn't about Sean, but his egos Anti and Jackieboy

Jackie doesn't know how he got there. He doesn't know how long he's been there. All he knows is the warm and comforting love of his Master. He sits by Anti's feet and allows him to card his fingers through Jackie's brown hair. He gazes up at his Master with love and appreciation..   
“I think I want you to put a show on for me today, Pet.” Anti said, tightening his grip in Jackie's locks. “Of course, Master!” Jackie said.   
“I want you to unzip me, and suck my cock.. without using your hands. Do you think you can do that for me?” Anti's lips curled upward, knowing there's no way he would refuse. With an affirmative hum, Jackie hurried between Anti's spread legs and worked on his zipper. Catching it in his teeth he slowly pulled it down, Anti's cock free. He nuzzled and bit the sides of the fly to pull, letting Anti's thick and heavy cock fall onto his own face.   
Anti gives him an expecting look as he locked eyes with him. He dutifully opened his mouth for Anti to slip in. He felt hands on his head and was immediately being shoved down all the way, his hands flying to Anti's knees to back up.  
His Master used soft sweet words to comfort little Jackie.. “Shh shh, it's okay, just relax pet..you can do this.. do it for me..you want to please your Master, don't you?”   
Static. Static is filling Jackie's mind.  
It's blocking out all those bad thoughts..  
Like wanting to breathe..   
Jackie visibly relaxes into Anti's touch, so he pushes him down to his balls. Let's him sit there. Thoroughly coating his tongue and throat with Anti's precum. Jackie hums contentedly and contracts his throat around Anti, earning a moan from his Master that made feelings of pride spread in his chest. Spit began to run down Jackie's chin and drip onto his sensitive cock..   
Making his knees weak. He kept his hands behind his back, as if an unseen force were holding them there. Nails dug into his arms as he whined and shifted his weight from knee to knee.   
“Do we have a problem, Pet?” Anti barked at Jackie, pulling him off his cock so he could answer. He looked so pathetic, face flushed, red swollen lips and drool running down.. he was quite the mess.   
Anti looked down at Jackie's weeping erection..  
He nudged it with his foot and watched Jackie struggle not to hump it like a dog..   
“You really wanna touch this, don't you?” Anti asked. “Yes, Master! Please! Please let me touch!…” Jackie exclaimed. “Very well then.. spread your legs and let me see you..I want to see every inch of what's mine.” Anti growled.   
Jackie scrambled to obey. Spreading his legs as far as they would go, Jackie sat looking up at Anti with hazy eyes. His hands frozen in place.  
“You may begin.” Anti says with a smirk.  
As if a spell had been broken, Jackie's warm hand wrapped around his cock and stroked leisurely. Eyes trained on his Master. Mouth open and drooling, still.   
Giving in to the static that invaded is mind and erased his thoughts..  
“You're being such a good pet for me… why don't you tell me all the things you're thankful for while you touch yourself..” Anti purred.   
Jackie's hand quickened as he thought about his Master.   
“I'm thankful that I have such a kind and loving Master, I'm thankful for my very own cage that you gave me to sleep in, I'm thankful for the load after load that you let me swallow every day that you give me, Master!!” Jackie nearly cums by the time he finishes his monologue.  
He would have too, but something got ahold of Jackie's hand..it started to slow down.. keeping Jackie on the tantalizing edge..  
“I haven't said the magic word yet..” Anti chimes in, clearly enjoying Jackie's predicament.   
He tried kicking his legs, jerking his hips, trying with all his might to move his own hand..but he eventually gives in. Just like he gave in to the static..   
“Oh, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you! Wait right here. Ďõņ'ť mővę.” Anti rushes out the door, and for once in what feels like a very long time, Jackie can think.   
What is he doing here? Why is he naked? Before the thought of escaping enters his mind he is incapacitated with pangs of fear. He hears the door open and once again, static begins invading his mind. He relaxes when he sees Anti again, relieved almost.   
“Didn't finish yourself off without me, ğóõď bøý!”  
Anti says with a sneer, Jackie visibly shuddering at the praise. His Master his hiding something behind his back.. he squats down beside him and suctions a dildo to the floor with a BAM.   
Relishing in the look of fear Jackie gives it.  
Its thick, much thicker than Anti himself, it's got deep ridges, especially in the tip area, and it has raised bumps all over. Anti chuckles and ruffles Jackie's hair. “Don't you love it? Why don't you give it a go.. tell me how much ýõů ľövę îț.” Anti says darkly. Without a second thought [or a first for that matter], Jackie positions himself over the monster cock and begins to lower himself. He manages to get the tip in his little hole, then he starts panicking. Anti, realizes what's happening, soothes his mind a little.. makes him forget the pain.. just focus on your Master.. just, fóçúş on me. 

Jackie doesn't remember how he got that cock fully seated inside of him, but he doesn't question it. Invisible hands grab his hips to pull him back up, and let him fall down on the cock. Over and over again. Jackie's voice is starting to go raw from groaning and screaming in pleasure. He's so fúľł.   
“Well?” Asks Anti. “T-thank you M-Master! I love it..” he manages.  
It's at this point Anti gets an idea.   
All the other egos must be so worried about poor little Jackieboy..why doesn't he send them a message? Anti whips out his phone and records a little video.   
Zooming in on Jackie's drool covered flushed face, Anti asks a series of questions.  
“Where are you right now?”  
“I'm with my Master!” He answered, voice feeling like it's on autopilot.  
“What are you doing right now?”  
“I'm putting a show on for Master!”  
“You sure are..”   
He zooms out to show the full spectacle. Jackie bouncing and destroying his hole on a monster cock, and his own cock is leaking all over the floor.  
“Hey, I just cleaned these floors! Wipe that up, Pet!” Anti ordered. Jackie followed his eyes to the floor, running his hands through his own precum and sucking his fingers clean.   
“Look at that, such an obedient little pet. Wave to everybody back home!” Anti said with a grin.   
Jackie dumbly smiled and waved his sticky hand lazily in the air. Biting his lip then returning his hand to pumping his cock.   
“You don't want to go back home, do you?”  
“Nnng, no Master! My home is with you..”  
Jackie's brows furrowing, he's getting close again..   
Anti let's the camera roll as he gets what he's been waiting for.   
“Is there something you would like to say, Pet?” 

This is where Jackie broke. 

Though mumbling and blubbering Jackie pleaded “Please!! Please let me cum!! I'll do anything you want! I just need to cum please I beg of you!!” Tears flowing down his cheeks now.   
This is it, Anti decides. Time to make him his forever.

“C'mon Pet.. show everyone what a çûmšļůț you really are.” Anti taunted. 

That was Jackie's trigger word.  
With a broken scream, Jackie cums and explodes all over the floor and his stomach, his tired hole still clenching helplessly on the dildo.  
Mind totally blanking, accepting it's new state as Anti's toy.   
Trembling in the afterglow, Jackie lifts his head up to thank his Master.   
Anti smirks and lifts his chin to kiss him on the lips.   
Static engulfed everything.

 

And Anti sent that video to èvęřýõņę.


End file.
